Cuentos para dormir dragones
by Malala2014
Summary: "No olvides que lo que llamamos hoy realidad fue imaginación ayer".- José Saramago Serie de cuentos cortos en diferentes universos con cada uno de los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**He vuelto después de mucho tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas y sé que prometí volver con mis historias largas, sin embargo con todas las bajas que me pasaron y los cambios drásticos no tuve ni si quiera las ganas para seguir escribiendo. Y bueno, yo no quiero hacerles el cuento largo sobre mis peripecias, así que vamos a aclarar varios puntos sobre como va a ir esto.**

**\- En este momento voy a poner un plazo indefinido para mis historias largas, ya que tengo que redefinir el rumbo de estas. Pero no se preocupen espero tener avances muy pronto.**

**\- Voy a entrar a la universidad y es una carrera con gran grado de complicación, así que mis tiempos libres se verán reducidos drásticamente. Por lo que voy escribir, pero no de manera seguida. Así que he decidido hacer una serie de one shots, que me ayuden a mi y les gusten a ustedes. **

**\- Si tienen algún comentario en particular o propuesta de tema, me gustaría escucharlos. Al fin y al cabo esto es para divertirnos todos.**

**\- Ya tengo varias ideas para hacer diferentes shots, así que las verán dentro de la semana. **

**Espero que los disfruten!**

* * *

**La tragedia del 4 de agosto**

Algunos bombardeos todavía se podían escuchar a lo lejos, sin embargo el cielo no podría estar más que despejado, dejando entrever la silueta de los aeroplanos que pasaban sin descanso por la ciudad. La mayoría de los ciudadanos se encontraban en el vaivén de la preocupación y la somnolencia.

Astrid quería salir corriendo para ver si podía hacer algo con los heridos, por que siendo francos, eran los pocos que habían podido escapar esta noche. Las autoridades no previeron un ataque tan pronto, y la alarma de bombardeos no se había accionado a tiempo, por lo que muchas personas se quedaron atrás tras la advertencia. Esperaba que no hubieran lanzado bombas incendiarias tras ver al conjunto de personas que se peleaban por entrar. Por ordenes extra oficiales decidieron cerrar las puertas del refugio antes de que la primera bomba cayera, gracias a los oficiales con poca experiencia que todavía quedaban en el pueblo. El miedo los había hecho tomar acciones precipitadas con un alto rango de posibilidades de bajas.

La rubia rezaba que por obra de un ser divino se salvarán los vecinos de su cuadra y las decenas de infantes que tenía el barrio. No podía imaginar que algunas de sus hermosas caritas hubieran salido afectadas y menos quemadas por esos bastardos. Creía que esa era una de las desventajas de ser enfermera y no haberse quedado para quien lo necesitara; se sentía fatal a tal grado tener emociones encontradas, por un lado de querer llorar de impotencia y desesperación, por otro, darle un puñetazo a la cabeza de carnero que hizo esta estrategia.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no notó la próxima presencia de Ruffnut, quien al ver la cara descompuesta de su amiga, la abrazó con la esperanza de que no reaccionara de manera violenta. Su sorpresa fue tal, que gritó por el contacto, queriendo quitársela de encima, pero poco a poco cedió para así ambas calmarse y poder descansar lo que restaba de la velada.

.

.

.

Despertó por un golpe en la costilla, que sin ninguna piedad le propinó un soldado que le apuntaba con una pistola de alto calibre. Ella todavía con la ensoñación en su cabeza, trató de volver la cabeza para obtener un mejor panorama. No era favorable, ciertas personas de la entrada ya no estaban, y el lugar se veía un poco baldío; seco de emociones la sacó a trompicones del sótano. Una luz cegadora la desorientaron, sin embargo berridos se asomaron, lentos como una balada melancólica que se escuchaban en el Gran Palace del centro. Se tropezó con los restos de una casa y pertenencias chamuscadas, trató de recuperar el equilibrio, pero el miedo le daba corrientes eléctricas que la hacían pasmarse a cada paso que daba. Azufre y olor a sangre podía percibirse a todos lados, indicando al estómago y a la bilis subir por la laringe. Quería vomitarse ahí mismo, pero otro culatazo por parte de su captor no se hizo esperar, haciendo hincapié en que siguiera por el le indicara.

Astrid buscaba de reojo a Ruffnut, pero solo veía a mujeres con niños pequeños hincados alrededor de una pequeña plazuela en que terminaba la calle. Los chicos lloraban sin emitir sonido por miedo a que le hicieran algo.

Siguieron por calles estrechas, por lo que dedujo que se dirigían al palacio municipal de Berk. Respiró hondo, y decidió comprobar si la persona que la escoltaba pertenecía al bando contrario. Apresuró el paso para ver la reacción de este. Vociferó una advertencia, la cual confirmó todas sus sospechas. Los aliados habían llegado antes de lo previsto y estaba llevando a los afiliados al partido para exterminarlos a todos. La estaban confundiendo por una de las ratas que se habían escondido por la anunciada caída del régimen en manos de Drago. Debía de hacer algo, sino quería acabar en la línea de fusilamiento. Trató de recitar el saludo de la resistencia y hacerle entrar en razón de su naturaleza. Ella sólo había huido de su cuidad natal cuando fue destruida por las fuerzas armadas y no quizo seguir ninguna afiliación en particular. Al parecer ese pecado sería expiado al final de la lucha, algo que mucha de la gente del país había pagado a pulso con el paso de los meses y años de la guerra. Personas mutiladas, extorsionadas, con heridas que jamás desaparecerán por arte de magia.

Trató de salir corriendo por las enredadas calles de la parte trasera de los mausoleos de piedra caliza, pero sería una tontería. Un simple movimiento y quedaría embarrada su cabeza en una de las lozas. Caminaron hasta llegar al zócalo principal, en donde filas de cientos de personas esperaban el juicio final por las atrocidades que habían hecho. Sus caras variaban entre satisfacción y un terrible desprecio hacia sus captores. Miradas lascivas se posaban sobre ella, haciendo entrever lo poco que le importaba a ellos el hacer un último ultraje, sin embargo ,siguieron derecho para su sorpresa y en vez de llevarla a un lugar con alambrada con los demás, el chico le hizo una seña para que le dejaran pasar.

Había marcas de metralla por todos lados, los cuadros descolgados y la alfombra estaba manchada con algo espeso y viscoso. Escombros de vidrio adornaban los pasillos, haciendo figuras extrañas, así como algunas estatuas de arte contemporáneo que lograban un ambiente más surrealista y que a la rubia le pareció irónico. Llegaron a unas puertas que parecían forzadas por grandes máquinas, ya que la parte en donde se unían ambas cerraduras, tenía un hoyo gigante.

Tragó saliva y espero lo peor.

Varios gendarmes parecían que le esperaban para reunirse, creando una media luna para dejarle pasar. Un hombre joven le daba la espada y hablaba en susurros a los demás, creando entre todos un aire de secretísimo. Alguien de los que estaba cerca de él, carraspeó para hacerle una señal de que la chica ya estaba ahí. hacerle una señal de que la chica ya estaba ahí.

El joven volteó y algo se le hizo muy familiar en él, como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo. Portaba unos ojos eléctricos que le perturbaban, lo cual le hacia parecer un poco misterioso e intimidante. Le dio una sonrisa ladina, tratando de medirla y comprobar si era ella. Tronó los dedos para que trajeran a una persona en una camilla. Se veía mal a simple vista, estaba delirando mientras estaba dormido y la piel a penas tenía color. También notó que le faltaba una parte de su pierna, la cual estaba cubierta por una pequeña manta que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

\- Necesitamos que le cures.- Informó uno de los subordinados presentes.

\- ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas personas allá afuera que están mucho más calificadas que yo.- Sentenció, tratando de no sonar tan ruda, ya que su cabeza dependía de ello.

\- Si, pero antes de que iniciará la guerra conseguí graduarme, y no fue con honores, mi general.-

\- Eso no es de mi incumbencia.- Señaló al invalido.- El teniente quería a alguien de su ciudad natal, Bergen. Y al parecer, solo tu fuiste la que sobrevivió después de la matanza del 4 de agosto.- Astrid miró con horror, como si desde hacía tiempo ellos la hubieran estado espiando.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?.- Balbuceó.

\- Tu compañera de alojamiento no los dijo cuando liberamos esa parte de la ciudad.- Sacó un cigarrillo de alta gama y le tendió uno hacia ella, pero lo declino con delicadeza.- Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?

\- Acaso tengo opción.- Dijo perspicazmente.

\- Me temo que no.- Se acercó hasta llegar a tener unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.- No sé si nos serás de ayuda, pero si logras salvarlo, nosotros y el país estará en deuda contigo, y si deseas algo te lo daremos. No importa el costo.-

\- ¿Que tiene de especial el herido?.-

\- Nos dio esto.- Señaló el lugar con los brazos. La cara de confusión de Astrid solo hizo irritar mas al general, haciendo que diera un bufo de exasperación.- El nos dio la estrategia para tomar Berk y vencer a la dictadura que se nos impuso el 4 de agosto. Es más él viene del mismo lugar que tú.- Dijo con un movimiento irónico.- Ese chico escuálido estaba cerca de la frontera cuando nos atacaron e incendiaron el palacio municipal de Bergen. Fue el primero en comprender la capacidad de destrucción de Drago Bluvist. Pero mal herido de un hombro y tuvo que retirarse para pedir ayuda en pueblos cercanos.

Astrid se quedó anonadada por lo que había escuchado. No creía que había desperdiciado tantos años escondiéndose cuando pudo haber ayudado. Su cabeza lo meditó un poco más y asintió para si. El general se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente, por si ya había decidido la muchacha.

\- ¿Cuando empiezo?.- Murmuró.

\- Ahora mismo.-


	2. Abril

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el shot anterior. El que van a leer a continuación, tendrá cerca de 4 partes, ya que es una historia corta como para ponerla en otro apartado.**

**Summary: Hiccup Haddock es un prodigio en el piano, pero cuando su madre y maestra muere, cae por un ataque de ansiedad a medio recital. Desde ese momento se declara a si mismo como incompetente ante la música y decide dar por zancado su carrera profesional. Conforme pasa el tiempo, se envuelve dentro de una vida ****monótona y a veces aburrida. Sin embargo, con la llegada de una nueva chica en su grupo de amigos, su mundo podría volver a cambiar.**

* * *

**Abril**

Blanco.

Negro.

Gris.

Esos eran los colores que veía cuando terminó todo. Mi cabeza me dolía cada vez que escuchaba música o incluso cuando me preguntaban si volvería tocar de verdad. La mayoría me miraba con una sensación de pena, creyendo que el pequeño niño que lloraba por la pérdida de su mamá seguía ahí, mirando la pared, quedándose frente a un piano sin poder emitir algún sonido. Sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta que habían pasado más de 4 años desde aquel trágico día, en donde sus ganas de vivir así como de verme en los recitales se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Yo me quedé en la misma casa en la que vivió mi madre, pero mi padre se tuvo que ir al poco rato de haber fallecido. No podía verme a la cara sin recordarle a ella, ni tampoco quería recordar los innumerables días dentro del hospital sin estar a su lado. En los último dos años me mandaba un cheque mensual a nombre de mi abuela para los servicios básicos de mi manutención, quien con mala cara los aceptaba. Se habían peleado innumerables veces, que para este tiempo ya le daba igual. A mi me daba lo mismo, me había acostumbrado a recibir postales de diferentes partes de Europa durante la Víspera de Año nuevo ó fechas importantes.

La vida se tornaba más monótona con el paso de las estaciones, siempre era el mismo sentimiento que albergaban. Y muy a mi pesar, seguía parado en el vaivén de la gente de la escuela en donde iba. La primavera ya empezaba y los alumnos, al igual que yo, iniciábamos a tener un poco de calor dentro y fuera de las aulas. Es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo no las pasábamos cerca del aire acondicionado de los clubes. El mío, aunque suene irónico, era el salón de música ya que eran pocos los que tocaban un instrumento. Y me lo habían designado por la experiencia que tenía. Vaya suerte.

El grupo de cuerdas ensayaba en las tardes, por lo que hacía un relevo con ellos. Me disponía a cerrar el cuarto con llave, ya que ellos tenían una copia de ella, cuando unos de mis amigos se asomó por el pasillo. Sus ojos azules le miraban con expectación, tratando de ver algo atrás de él. Di la vuelta, esperando a alguien que trataba de espantarme, pero lo que recibí fue un buen golpe en la cabeza. Empecé a ver puntos negro en mi campo de visión y pensaba que tal vez me desmayaría, por lo que me sostuve del alféizar de la puerta, tratando de hacer equilibrio. Poco a poco pude controlarme y pude observar como Tuffnut se partía de la risa. De nuevo había caído en sus bromas pesadas que hacían a mediados del ciclo. Quise regañarlos por tan mala pasada, pero contuve, ya que me ayudaron con mis cosas del colegio para dirigirnos a la salida. Nos veríamos con Heather a la salida, ya que era la única que saldría un poco tarde del club de softball.

Al reunirnos, caminamos por diferentes lados. Snooutl y los gemelos irían por unos helados aun centro comercial, mientras de Heather y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Era una de las ventajas de ser vecinos, siempre nos acompañábamos a la mayoría de los lugares, casi inseparables. Ella había estado cuando necesitaba un hombro en donde llorar con la muerte de mi mamá. Y siempre salía a jugar con mis amigos en las tardes de verano o le rogaban a ella, para que les dieran permiso de nadar en un río cercano al vecindario.

-Deberías de ver las nuevas pretendientes de Snoloutl.- Dijo la peli negra en tono divertido.

\- ¿No tenía novia?.- Pregunté, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían pasado por el eclipse de mi primo.

\- Al parecer decidieron que era hora de dejarlo.- Heather trató de verse nerviosa.- Y sobre eso, hay una chica a la que quiero presentarle mañana, pero no quiero hacer mal tercio.-

\- Ah no, ni creas que voy a ir contigo para ver como ellos se besuquean.- Hizo una seña de hastío.

\- Creí que sería interesante, también es música, sólo que toca el violín. Pensé que te interesaría en hacer más amigos, ya que solo te la pasas en la casa con tu abuela.-

El castaño lo meditó, creía que era una mala idea por el simple hecho de dejar a su abuela en fin de semana. Pero al recordar que esa mañana antes de salir a clases, le recordó que tenía una cita con su ortopedista, decidió aceptar la oferta.

\- Perfecto, te veo a las 9:00 a.m en el Parque Natural de Berk.- Heather se fue corriendo lo poco que le quedaba del camino, dejando a un Hiccup pensativo.

Cruzó la pequeña cerca delantera de su jardín. Una campana le anunció a la mujer mayor que su nieto había llegado. Dejé mis útiles escolares en la sala de estar y me hice camino para la cocina. De seguro ella estaría sirviendo la comida para mi. Sonreí al verla como se concentraba en preparar los último retoques al guisado con papas, y preferí solo sacar los platos para ambos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?.- Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

\- Pues nos estamos preparando para los exámenes de entrada a la universidad.-

\- Interesante. ¿Ya has decidido a que universidad quieres ir?.-

\- No realmente. Todavía no sé que es lo que quiero.- Admití con un poco de pena.

\- Pues debes de tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible. Estamos en marzo y las inscripciones sólo duran hasta mediados de abril.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo muchas opciones.- Ella me miró con un poco de curiosidad y trató de no ser tan obvia.

\- ¿Has pensado en ir a una escuela de música? Y antes de que me des tu cara de desaprobación, quiero que me escuches.- Dio una respiración honda.- Desde que eras un niño pequeño mostraste una tremenda afición por el piano y sería una pena que desperdiciaras tanto talento solo por lo que ocurrió. Piénsalo, es lo único que te pido. No por que le hayamos agarrado miedo a algo, significa que debamos temerle toda la vida.- Sus ojos se aguaron un poco por la emoción.

\- Está bien lo pensaré.- Puede que no me haya creído, pero no podía sentir mal a mi abuela.

Seguimos comiendo y entre la conversación salió a flote sobre la salida de mañana con los chicos. A ella le pareció bien, siempre y cuando volviera a las 3:00 p.m.

Después de haber lavado los platos, decidimos irnos a hacer nuestros quehaceres. Por mi lado terminé la tarea para el próximo lunes y seguí con mi rutina. Esperaba que no fuera una perdida de tiempo el salir con Heather.

.

.

.

Les mandé varios mensajes a cada uno de ellos, pero no respondían. De seguro llegarían tarde, como siempre. Tal vez se distrajeron con alguna tontería que comprarían en el camino y decidieron no contestar para quedar menos mal conmigo. Pero no les funcionó, llevaba cerca de 20 minutos en la estación de autobús del parque y no había señales de cada uno de ellos.

Me resigné y fui a caminar por las veredas que habían en las arboledas. De vez en cuando veníamos por aquí, ya que la mayoría de los que están aquí son niños pequeños, que se la pasan jugando en las muchas de estructuras que tiene.

Los árboles comenzaban a tener sus brotes y algunos ya empezaban a tener flores rosas que se desprendían por todos lados. Dentro de poco el peque se volvería un lienzo con flores color durazno. Se vería lindo.

Se podía escuchar un pequeño hilo de música cerca de una estructura de plástico en forma de pato. Curioso fui a ver lo que pasaba.

Una chica que tenía la misma edad que yo tocaba la melódica al son de las castañuelas de unos niños más pequeños que ella. Parecían hacer un ritual para que las palomas se acercaran a ellos.

Traté de tomar una foto con mi celular, pero el vestido de la directora se levantó con el aire que corría, haciendo que quedará un poco expuesta la parte de su entre pierna. Ella sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia mi, tratando de exigir que borrara la foto. Yo no quería problemas con ella, así que le pedí que se calmara, pero no me hizo caso, por lo que me arrebató el celular espantada por lo que había ocurrido. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que era en realidad muy bonita, tenía un cabello rubio que estaba trenzado alrededor de su nuca y un flequillo que hacia resaltar su cara. Por último sus ojos eran de un color azul ámbar, y parecía que te deslizabas por un cielo infinito.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, para hacerle frente y explicar lo que realmente había pasado. Sus ojos se transformaron en una pesada tormenta y temí por mi vida cuando apuntó la melódica hacia mi con intención de golpearme.

\- !Hiccup, que bueno que te encontramos!.- Una voz que identifiqué como la de Heather se hizo presente, lo cual hizo que suspirara de alivio.

La chica se volvió para si y después de unos segundos dibujó la mejor de sus caras.

\- Heather, que bueno que viniste. Pensaba que ya no lo vería.-

\- Ni pensarlo, no nos lo perderíamos por nada, verdad Snoloutl.- Aseguró la peli negra para darle tiempo a reaccionar a mi primo.

\- Claro, esperamos ver tu actuación.- Dijo galante.

\- ¿Cuál actuación?.- Inquirí a Heather.- No me hablaste sobre esto.-

\- Lo siento, pero es que así no hubieras querido ir con nosotros.- Espetó por lo bajo.

\- No me digas.- Hice un pequeño ademán para dejar en claro mi ironía.- ¿Y en donde se hará?.´

\- En el teatro Towa, es un concurso con acompañamiento de piano y violín.- Interrumpió la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?.- Me quedé estupefacto, en ese lugar estuve la vez que me quedé congelado ante el público.- Heather, no pudiste escoger un mejor día para escuchar un espectáculo de música.- Le reproché.

\- Lo siento, pero ya es momento en que vayas enfrentándote a esto.-

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que se llama?.- Hice un ademán para referirme a ella.

\- Es Astrid Hofferson.- Me quedé viendo como empezaban a reír la otra pareja, no entendía como podría encontrar algo gracioso en él.

Seguimos hablando un poco más, y Astrid nos dijo que se nos había hecho tarde. Así que corrimos a máxima velocidad, ya que ella era la cuarta en aparecer en escena. Todos le deseamos suerte y fuimos a sentarnos, éramos muchos a decir verdad. Casi siempre en este tipo de eventos eran pocos los interesados.

Además, algunos de ellos, me reconocieron como pianista. A pesar de haber pasado 4 años, creo que sigo teniendo la misma completara y carácter, gracias a eso, es normal que en cosas como estas siempre salga la conversación de haber participado en la música.

El concurso era de interpretar una misma pieza: Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso en A menor, Op 28, de Camille Saint-Saëns. El público calló y el primera participante salió. Se notaba nervioso, pero conforme se fue desenvolviendo agarró un buen ritmo con su acompañante. Lo mismo sucedió con el segundo por lo que debió de sentirse más que complacido. Sin embargo, cuando fue el siguiente turno, ya no supo seguir el ritmo en el cierre. El jurado le descontaría algunos puntos en la ejecución.

Cuando terminó me sentí nervioso por Astrid, ya que esa partitura necesitaba de mucha fuerza física para poder tocarla. Inconscientemente toque varias veces el respaldo de los brazos. En poco tiempo anunciaron a la participante número 4 y el tonto de Snoloutl, empezó a aplaudir fuertemente. Todos voltearon con desaprobación, pero en vez de callarse vitoreó su nombre. Yo fingí demencia para evitar que nos corrieran de ahí.

Al poco de acallarse el ambiente, tocó.

Fue mejor de lo que había esperado e incluso los jueces le miraron con expectación. Se veía a leguas que le era fácil tocar el violín. Cuando creímos que no podría hacer algún cambio en su actuación, de repente le dio un ritmo diferente, haciéndolo más sentimental y demostrando sus emociones al público. Parecía que quería gritar "mírenme", "aquí estoy" ó "no me olviden.

Era su propia melodía e incluso su acompañante la veía con cara de preocupación, no sabía que tan drástico iba a seguir el movimiento, así que trato de seguirle lo más que pudo.

Vi la cara del juez principal y pensé que iba a romper la tabla que tenía de apoyo. Me reí despacio, era la primera vez que lo había visto así. Lo retaba y lo sabía.

Todos se quedaron embobados, hasta que terminó y una ola de aplausos arrasó con el escenario. Hasta yo aplaudí con fuerza, alabando su valentía y la posible descalificación por no haber seguido las indicaciones del concurso. Pero eso poco me importó, era una actuación excepcional y por un momento creí haber recuperado la fe en tocar. Casi.

Otros más pasaron, pero el nombre de la número 4 ya estaba por todos lados. Hasta el final, se anunciarían dos resultados. El de el concurso en sí y sobre quien pasaría a clasificar a otras pruebas de mayor renombre. Me quedé mirando la lista, Astrid no había pasado a los mejores lugares, pero si había ganado un puesto, "Recomendación de la audiencia". Por lo que pasaría a otros concursos con mayor estatus.

Me alegré por ella y la esperamos en la recepción del auditorio. Apareció después de varios minutos y antes de llegar a nosotros una niñas pequeñas le interceptaron para darle un ramo de flores. Al parecer eran del grupo de niños que estaba con ella en el parque. Se veía feliz, por lo que nos acercamos a ella para ayudarle.

Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse hacia mi y Heather, le dedicó una sonrisa a Snoloutl, quien después la felicitó por su esfuerzo.

\- Sabes, esperaba que te llegará la presentación.- Dijo mi amiga que estaba a un lado mío.

\- Tenías razón, no creí que pudiera hacer mella en mi.- Dibujé una sencilla sonrisa.

\- Sin embargo, no fue por la música cierto.- Me miro suspicazmente.- Es Astrid.-

\- Jajaja, no se te escapa nada cierto.-

\- No.- Dijo con simpatía.- Pero te recomiendo algo, por el momento sólo sé el amigo A. Con quien pueda platicar de vez en cuando, créeme está interesada en Snoloutl.-

\- Lo sé.- Admití con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Bien. Mejor por que mejor no nos vamos.- Sugirió.- Ellos estarán ocupados.-

\- Te sigo.-

Nos despedimos de ellos, diciendo algunos pretextos sobre que nos estaban esperando en algún otro lado. Cuando llegué a mi casa, todavía no estaba mi abuela, así que traté de cocinar para los dos.

Entró dos horas después de lo previsto, pero no entró en detalles sobre lo que había pasado en la cita, por lo que comimos rápidamente.

Así pasó media semana y no volví a ver a Astrid por ningún lado.

.

.

.

Acabábamos de salir de los clubes cuando me dijo Snoloutl que se iba a quedar a hacer tiempo extra, ya que pronto serían las competencias anuales de clubes a nivel nacional y no podía perder el equipo.

Acepté en irme solo a casa, ya que mis amigos tuvieron varios problemas con sus profesores. Empecé el camino sin prisa y me pasee por los alrededores de la escuela, sin imaginar a quien me encontraría.

Una muchacha rubia de ojos azules me miraba expectante, sin embargo no era mi quien buscaba.

\- Hola. Lo siento por lo de la otra vez.- Dijo con voz calma.

\- No te preocupes, ya pasó.-

\- Oye, ¿no estará por aquí Snoloutl? Me dijo que iba a salir temprano.-

Oh no, ya sabía por que me había avisado mi primo, no era por que deseaba estar más tiempo entrenando, todo lo contrario. Esa era la excusa que utilizaba con las chicas cuando veía a otras en su tiempo libre.

Le dije lo que me había dicho anteriormente, tratando de que no fuera evidente lo que pasaba.

\- Está bien, entonces tú serás quien me acompañe.-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo.

\- Serás mi amigo sustituto.- Sonrió.- Irás conmigo a todos los lados que no pueda ir Snoloutl.-

\- ¿Qué?

Genial, ahora tenía un problema peor.

* * *

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
